Ghost Hunter's Romance
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Ghost Adventures romance. Zak/Nick. Begins as a follow up to 'I Told You So' but continues to follow the relationship between Zak and Nick. A mix of show refrences and a few new locations.
1. Bound by Torment

**Title: Bound by Torment**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures, of course. But I'm writing about the producers. Hm, that's odd, now that I think about it…**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a follow up to 'I Told You So'. Anyway, anything unfamiliar is of my own creation, though I will be referencing incidents from the show. Im going to try and keep this from turning into another 'Bound' type smut-fest, but no promises. And for all intents and purposes, Nick is not married. I don't think he'd cheat on his wife, and I'd hate to be the one to write it. Many thanks. **

**Summary: After what happened in that godforsaken basement, things had been different. And in the best way. **

They didn't get far that first night. Both Nick and Zak fell asleep to their soft caresses and whispered words. Aaron returned to find the pair in bed. He didn't wake them, only standing in the doorway for a while. "Poor guys," he said aloud to himself, "after what happened, those have got to be some messed up dreams." he checked his watch. "Ah, let 'em have it. I'll get my own." Though as he made his way back to the lobby, he knew it was more than nightmares that had drawn them together. There was attraction in it. So long as his friends were happy, he didn't give a damn. The producers on the other hand… Aaron laughed aloud. He decided not to mention it.

The next morning, Nick woke in an extremely pleasant situation. He was tucked close to Zak's chest, his forehead pressed to the curve of his throat. Early as it was he could savor the smell of Zak's body wash. He leaned in and kissed the soft skin exposed to his lips. Zak sighed a long deep breath that hitched as Nick took his mouth. The kiss was short, but very sweet. "I appreciate the kisses, but you can't just suck all my air out like that without warning." Zak laughed. They shared another soft kiss. "Morning to you too, " Nick sighed as he began kissing down Zak's neck, pausing to suck lightly at the curve of his neck and shoulder. Zak moaned softly, "that too." Heat suddenly flooding though his body. Nick quickly found himself pressing close to Zak in new and interesting ways. "H-hey, Nick," Zak breathed, "Y-you wanna take this a little further?" "You want me to suck you off?" Nick asked bluntly. Nick could have sworn Zak blushed. "N-no! That seems… unfair." He did color this time, "let me…" He slipped a hand below the covers, cupping Nick's morning erection firmly though his jogging bottoms. Nick's breath let out suddenly, a moan spilling from his lips. "Good?" Zak smiled wickedly. "Yes." Nick's words were barely a gasp of breath. Zak pushed his smaller lover onto his back working his sleeping pants down his slender legs. The spiky haired man barely hesitated in kissing down his best friend's stomach, pausing to glance up at him before closing his mouth over the head of his erection. In no time Nick was writhing. "I don't see how this is- ah! Fair… either…." Zak looked up at him, grinning. He sat up, tugging Nick up with him, to straddle his hips. "Zak, no-" he started to protest, but Zak silenced him, wrapping a hand around their erections. The hapless Nick could only shudder and lean into Zak, whimpering his pleasure. Zak panted with a wicked grin, "you look so good, that expression…" Nick couldn't even consider protest; he only cupped Zak's face and rocked his hips a little harder. "Fuck, please- I-" his speech stuttered to a halt. "No, no, keep talking, say my name, please Nick." The powerful man breathed against his lover's ear. "Zak," Nick breathed, "please… more… please, Zak." Zak tightened his fist slightly, rocking Nick closer. He took his new lover's mouth hotly, savoring his openmouthed groan. Nick's entire body tensed, tightening suddenly. "Zak," he cried, "Zak!" the dark haired man kissed him roughly, coming with him, fast and hard.

Nick slumped weakly into his friend. Zak continued kissing him softly, feathering over his face and throat. "You alright?" he asked after a few moments of slowly cooling silence. Nick groaned softly, accepting a wet kiss. "More than alright." He nuzzled against Zak's shoulder. "Can we stay here, right here, for like, ever?" Zak laughed. "'fraid not. We've got a meeting in a few hours and some prep for the next lockdown." he said, pushing Nick gently. "Can we… Can we take a long hot shower, then take our time getting ready, so as to have lots and lots of time alone together?" Zak laughed again, louder, and it was followed with a kiss. "I like the sound of that."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. And cheesy. Oh and for those of you angsting over Zak's new show and the possible loss of our beloved Ghost Adventures, the fanfiction will continue in spite of all that, Nick will be there in spirit. (Hehe, ghost pun.) I'm not one to let reality ruin my fantasy. (If you can't tell.) Reviews welcome. **


	2. Late Night Encounter

**Title: Late Night Encounter**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For boys kissing, maybe some swearing, and all those other fun things)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures, of course. Need's must I say it?**

**Author's Note: Some fluff. You know, I don't always write smut. ;) just mostly. Well, ideas welcome as ever. Pairings, themes, and other fun things. Always welcome. Reviews are worshiped. Oh, and unless I specifically state a show reference, I'm making up all locations, histories, and incidences. **

**Summary: Zak's up late one night, listening to white noise, picking out EVPs. Nick cant sleep and cant help feeling a little lonely. Just a little comfort between lovers.**

It was midnight in Seattle. And Nick still couldn't sleep. Insomnia was a terrible curse, but too many bad things had happened to him in the dark for him to just lie down and rest. He lay on his side, facing the window. Outside, rain poured steadily. Not much lighting or thunder, just a good, cleansing rain. He watched the highway curve out of sight in the mist. A slick path slicing though a wilderness of darkness. Light still slid along it in the night. Red on it's way out, white coming in. People still moving at midnight. They weren't the only ones. Apparently Zak couldn't sleep either. Said man was sitting at the hotel's idea of a spaceous desk. He leaned back in the black rolling chair, his headphones on, clicking away at sound bar. Nick got up finnaly, moving to stand behind Zak's chair. He pulled one ear bud from his friend's head and leaned in to whisper, "your constant clicking is driving me insane." Zak jerked away, surprised. But he looked up with a smile. "you _really _can't sneak up on me when im trying to listen for disembodied voices." "can't, can't, can't. All you ever talk about is things I can't do." Nick whined, but he was smiling. "how about this, you certainly _can_ have seat and we can talk." Zak smiled back. Much to his surprise, instead of sitting on the desk or pulling up a chair, Nick merely walked around and settled in this lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. Zak laughed, wrapping an arm around him to keep him from falling. "that works too." he said. Nick leaned against his shoulder with a sigh. "it just feels like it's been forever since we were close. I miss it." Zak was silent now, stroking his friend's hair softly. "this mean you want to continue? That what happened wasn't just a one night thing?" he asked quietly. Nick looked up at him sharply, eyes wide. "I didn't. I mean… I had hoped… do you… aw fuck." he was about to atempt escape, but Zak caught him, pulling him closer with a hand on his cheek. He kissed his friend slowly, deeply, asking with his honesty for response. Nick hesitated a moment before kissing back, however meekly. They parted and Nick looked away. Zak turned him back with a cupped hand. "I only want this if youre sure." Zak murmured, kissing Nick quickly, softly, "I don't want you to ever regret doing this." Now Nick peered up at him. "a part of me doesn't believe you really want me. That part is warning me that this is all just a trick." he turned slightly to kiss Zak's palm, "but most of me has wanted this for so long and needs it so much. Im taking a huge chance on you, Zak. I know you are too. And that's my only hope. If this doesn't work, we can't let it ruin us. That in mind…I really do want this." he blushed faintly as he leaned up and kissed his new lover. The pair occupied the chair only a few moments longer. "I vote," Zak said, pulling away with a grin, "that we take this to the bed." "I second the motion." Nick swung himself up and pulled Zak up by the wrist. They settled under the covers and close together. Zak wrapped an arm around Nick and the smaller man returned the favor, an arm around his lover and the other under his head. Nick leaned in and kissed the tip of Zak's nose. "if you start squirming around like you usually do, I'm sleeping in the other bed." he threatened with a smile. Zak only pulled him closer with a grin. "I think I've got a little more incentive to sit still than I usually do."

**A/N: Ghost Adventures will continue on Travel Channel! Im excited. And I'll continue writing to honor it. And all you pretties who actually read this stuff. **


	3. Be My Salvation

**Title: Be My Salvation**

**Chapter: 3**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For Demonic Possession, gay romance, and plenty of interesting swearing.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Adventures, of course. Need's must I say it?**

**Author's Note: I should stop tormenting Zak. This is the Poveglia, Italy lockdown. When Zak was possessed in the Poveglia Hospital, they never showed all of what happened…**

**Summary: Poveglia had been their dream. And would be remembered as a most sacred nightmare. The only freedom from it lay in each other's arms.**

Poveglia was beautiful. The walk though earlier that day had been warm but wonderful. Venice was peaceful and (at least in Nick's opinion) very romantic. There was a lot of history and beautiful architecture. Not to mention a wickedly dark history. Nick and Aaron agreed that the island was plenty great for the type of dark beauty they used a lot in the show. Zak was just dying to get ashore. He was excited for nightfall. And Nick was too, to be sure, but there was a strange feeling in his stomach. A sense of something strange. Aaron shared his trepidation, but not for the same reasons, of course.

They began with the hospital. Darkness left the place beautiful in a horrifying new way. The aura of fear and death was palpable. "Is there anybody here?" Zak's voice echoed eerily, refracting and amplifying. Voices called from the darkness. And suddenly, this beautiful place was frightening. The EMF needle climbed to the sound of approaching footsteps. The second EMF device broke. Aaron was sick. Everything was unraveling around them so quickly. Nick's voice was fast and excited. Energy built around them leaving the air practically sparking.

And suddenly it all broke loose.

Aaron was fumbling with a camera, trying to take something from his hand. Nick looked up at the both of them and stifled a gasp at the look on Zak's face. Fear and rage and something indescribable. Zak turned to Aaron. "Fucking bastard." he started out speaking, and moved up to screaming, "get the fuck out of here!" "Who, me?" Aaron sounded confused, and his expression was somewhere between 'he's joking' and 'oh hell'. "Yeah, I'm fucking talking to you!"

Aaron backed away, fear apparent. Zak turned, "get the fuck away!" His eyes locked onto Nick, who stood trapped in his gaze. "No." Nick barely breathed the word. "Who the fuck-" Zak's angry expression melted into a dark smirk, "Egli vi ama." _He loves you._ He sauntered (Nick could barely contain his shiver, he _sauntered_) up to Nick, cupping his face and jerking him forward for a hard kiss. Nick screamed into the kiss, struggling to jerk back. Zak, or not-Zak, bit down hard on his lip. He allowed Nick to break away. "Voglio il tuo sangue."_ I want your blood. _He practically purred in perfect Italian.

Nick wiped at his mouth feeling a smear of hot blood across the back of his hand. "Zak, you've got to fight this, this isn't you, you have to fight it." Nick struggled not to babble. "Egli vi ama. Se mi si rompe, lo spezzare." _He loves you. If I break you, I break him. _The taller man was stepping forward, forcing Nick and Aaron back. "You've gotta fight it, man." Aaron pleaded, "This thing is-" "Be silent." It was hardly Zak's voice. His eyes were bright, as if with fever. And both shining eyes were tracking Nick. With a sharp intake of breath, Zak was suddenly right in front of him, holding him by the shoulders. They had hardly moved six steps from the doorway, but it felt like he'd run a mile. "Please, Zak." Nick barely breathed, his camera hanging limply from his hand, barely strapped. Suddenly he realized, it was so damn hot. Humidity from the lagoon was making it sticky and his skin was wet with sweat and condensation. Zak's hot breath across his parted lips was almost unbearable.

"Help me."

Nick's eyes widened suddenly and Aaron gasped right behind them. Zak held his aggressive pose but his eyes were lost and frightened now, his words had barely been a whimper. "Fight this. You have to fight it." Aaron's words were a breath. Zak trembled now, his hands shaking. Nick watched, horrified, as his left hand rose to his right, preparing to backhand him. "Zak stop!" Aaron shouted.

Zak sobbed, his body jerking hard, as if being tugged by a string. He jerked himself away from them, slamming his shoulder against the wall. He screamed and seized violently, pressed tight to cool stone. Nick ran to his side, reaching to touch his shoulder, but pausing, uncertain. "Let go!" nick said, soothingly as he could, "just let go." "No! Ah! Stop!" Zak screamed, eyes shut tight, his hands shaking, clamped onto a rag. His breath was rough and ragged and his entire body was wound tight, trembling.

He loosed his fist enough to drop the rag. "Calm down." Nick murmured, setting his camera aside and kneeling beside his friend, "please, it'll be okay. Just calm down." He stroked his hands down Zak's shoulders, only glancing back at Aaron, who was still filming. Nick motioned for him to lower the camera and once he had, he leaned in properly, pressing his mouth lightly to Zak's ear.

"Just let go."

Zak turned his head slowly; their lips so very near to touching. "Help me." he whispered, "Save me." he pressed their mouths together for a few precious heartbeats, the kiss full of desperation and fear. "Let's get him out of here." Aaron said quietly, breaking their kiss. Nick nodded, putting an arm around Zak's shoulders, helping him up. Aaron led the way with his flashlight.

They had to stop in the room with the broken wall to let Zak rest and he continued to murmur and rant about what had happened. Nick was forced to half carry him from the wreck of the building.

Outside, it as much cooler. The breeze off the lagoon carried a light spray onto the dock where they sat. Nick leaned back on his palms, knees spread, Zak lying against him. The taller man's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. "Is he gonna be okay?" Aaron asked. Zak nodded weakly. Nick nodded with a dim smile. "Done pissing off demons?" Aaron asked with a smile of his own. Zak peeked one eye open and chuckled, shaking his head. Nick ruffled his spiky hear and gave him a light shove. "If you're well enough, we need to get going, it's late already." "Yeah." Zak sat up and sighed, "Let's get going." Aaron went to get their equipment set up.

As Zak rolled onto his knees to get up, Nick jerked him down for a kiss. "You kissed me in front of Aaron." Nick murmured. "I think he already knew about us anyway." Zak whispered in his defense. Nick rolled his eyes. "If he didn't, he does now." "C'mon guys, you can't spend all night on the dock." Aaron called from further ashore. Nick hopped up in that agile way of his, and offered Zak a hand. The bigger man smiled and gripped his forearm, pulling himself up. They kissed again, softly, as a promise. Under a bare sparkle of a Venetian night sky, made their way to Aaron and their base camp, ready to face Hell and high water.

**A/N: I hate to sound like I'm repeating myself. But I hadn't seen this episode when I began the series. Please, read and review as ever, I'm going to need help on this one sooner or later. And it's really encouraging to know that you guys are reading this. Anyway, Many Thanks for Reading,**

**GT **


End file.
